Snow and Angel Wings
by ArchangelBlue
Summary: Now that Hikari and Takeru are no longer together, Daisuke has a chance to go with her. But why isn't everything working out? It turns out that maybe his feelings aren't just for her. Takedai/Daikeru. Um...gosh, why the snow metaphor?


Um… Disclaimer, etc. That these characters do not belong to us, and we're not making money of them. Shounen-ai stuff, and to Takari fans, oh gosh, I don't know what happened. Takedai/Daikeru in this fic.  
  
So Hikari and Takeru are no longer together, and Daisuke is now with her for a first date. But they're all confused; Daisuke thinks he has what he wants, Hikari is so ambiguous, you don't know who she likes, and TK is sort of hesitant. Just that TK and Kari are still best friends, and they didn't break up because of preferences, or anything, they just didn't want to be together only because everyone thought they should.  
  
Snow and Angel Wings  
  
By ArchangelBlue  
  
Daisuke's spirits were soaring. He and Hikari had just spent the last few hours out together, going to a restaurant, a movie, and then window- shopping, strolling down the street; a date. He had had such a wonderful time; Hikari, sweet, gentle, kind, Hikari, had finally said "yes," to his inquiries. After she and Takeru had mutually agreed to part ways, and were no longer going out as a couple, Daisuke had finally had a chance.  
  
The mysteries of why the two angels were not together were not yet revealed, but Daisuke did not care. As long as she's with me. Hikari was… He'd have to thank Takeru for all that. Takeru… He wasn't sure what he felt about him anymore. For a while now, they had been getting along better. Daisuke and Takeru no longer fought, and in fact started to become friends. Until Takeru and Hikari officially started going out. And even after they decided not to see each other romantically, Takeru and Hikari were still best friends, because there are some things that just cannot end. But at least he wasn't in competition for her anymore. After their relationship ended, just a week ago, Takeru ceased to flirt with her, even though they still touched and held hands. And seeing that drove Daisuke crazy.  
  
Daisuke knew, deep down, that perhaps Hikari wasn't going to stay with him forever. Even with perfect TK, they aren't together anymore. They're still best friends, but what's going to happen to me? Daisuke? Who can't even compare to TK? Well, I'll try to be better than him. Her mind was drifting a lot during the evening, but maybe because she was still upset about the breakup. He resolved to find out what was wrong, and ask her. But for now, nothing could spoil his evening.  
  
The energetic, maroon-haired boy, and the beautiful, brown-haired girl moved down the street together, and in some way, they seemed to glide in unity.  
  
"Did you know, that snow comes from angels' wings? It's something so beautiful, pure, and white. When they find something as equally pure, when they are moved, then it begins to snow."  
  
How romantic, he thought. But angels, really, oh please. They are just digimon, aren't they?  
  
They rounded the block, and started toward the house, Hikari silent, and Daisuke chattering about the last shop. He realized she was silent, and he looked over questioningly. She had a look on her face, of great sadness. Outside, illuminated by the lamppost, they stopped. Daisuke felt a thrill in his heart. This was it. She leaned forward, and he did the same, and brought their lips together. It was sweet, and Daisuke felt a distinct, warm, fuzzy feeling, like holding a purring kitten.  
  
All of a sudden, Hikari broke away. Daisuke immediately moved toward her. But her face was devoid of emotion, no tears, just concern. She looked at him, and he knew. She was going to… to end this.  
  
"Wait," he managed to croak.  
  
"Daisuke…" she said. "I am so sorry. I wasn't just using you after breaking up with TK. But you have to know this now. I can't love you, and I don't. And in time, you'll find out that you feel the same way, and deep down, you know that too."  
  
She backed up, looking apologetic and sorrowful at the same time. Who knew what about? And it wasn't that she loved him. They'd agreed to part mutually, but it had still hurt. And now, she had to leave poor Daisuke. She sighed, and hoped he'd be all right. She turned and walked through the front door, and closed it lightly.  
  
Daisuke stood outside, under the lamppost for what seemed to be an eternity. No, this can't be. I know that eventually it had to end, but why so soon? Why tonight? She was leaving him, wonderful, sweet, kind Hikari.  
  
His heart began to break, and as he saw the door close, and the glow around its flame turn off, he couldn't hold it back anymore. For the first time in his life, Daisuke began to cry.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day had found the maroon-haired boy sitting on a wooden bench in the park. Alone. Even though Chibimon had wanted to comfort him, Daisuke had left him snuggled up in the blanket. If only I could forget everything like he does, when he gets near food. Oh those Digimon. He chuckled at the thought of finding the refrigerator empty when he returned, but then recent events sobered him.  
  
When she had ended it, in the budding stages, Daisuke had felt a strange twisting inside him, as if his heart were wrenching apart, and stomach turned inside out. He knew the day was coming when this eventuality might happen, but it still hurt.  
  
He burst out again, into fresh tears. Sobs wracked his body, as he sat there crying. Angelic, sweet, kind, Hikari, had said no. She was an angel. And if an angel said no, you might as well start dying. He cried, and the tears gathered into a puddle at his feet, before they froze. He, Daisuke Motomiya, was nothing to anybody, not even to Hikari, the most caring person he knew. And it was all Takeru's fault! She must have been planning to get back together with him. That's why, he raged.  
  
But deep down, he knew it wasn't true. She was too kind to turn him away at first, but she was the Angel of Light. She knew how things should be. And she was not to be with the keeper of courage and friendship.  
  
Once again, tears rolled down his cheeks, and it hurt worse than ever. I can't love you, and I don't. The words pierced his heart, and he felt like he was falling away, into a million pieces. He heard the sound of footsteps, but he didn't care. The world was ending anyway. If Hikari wouldn't care, then who would?  
  
Takeru rounded the bend, and saw sitting on the bench, a sobbing, broken- hearted Daisuke. Oh gods, he thought, and ran forward. This was what Kari had told him about last night, in her quiet, sad voice/normal business voice. He'd sensed some of the underpinnings of the situation, but not this. He hadn't known they had broken up.  
  
Oh poor Daisuke. The boy had had his heart set on her for the last three years, and then now, after a first taste of the fruit, it had gone, in the blink of an eyelash, in a heartbeat.  
  
Daisuke sensed someone standing at the edge of the bench, and through the tears, made out the shape of Takeru, and saw the glint of his golden hair, underneath his hat, and then his cute face, now full of worry and concern. Daisuke felt a flutter in his heart, but then the stone of reality pulled him back.  
  
"It's so cold. What are you doing out here?" There was no response.  
  
"Can I sit?" Takeru asked quietly. Daisuke, still sobbing, didn't respond. He planned on yelling at him, telling him that it was all his fault, and glared over at Takeru now, with as much hatred as he could muster. It was his fault, anyway.  
  
Takeru eased onto the edge of the bench and moved closer to Daisuke's sobbing form.  
  
All of a sudden, Daisuke burst out. "What do you want now, Takeru? You've got everything you wanted, you went out with her, and then when you broke up, she still doesn't love me. You're the perfect angel, and nothing has ever gone wrong for you. Not like now. You don't know what it's like, and then you come over to flaunt that you're back together. You probably planned this whole thing just to humiliate me." How could Takeru just sit there, knowing what he had caused?  
  
Takeru looked shocked, and almost moved away. But then he reached over and tentatively put an arm around Daisuke. "Oh Dais," he whispered. "It's not like that. I like her, but not in that way. Please understand, Hikari is going through a hard time right now. She's trying to find herself, and in fact, so are we. I know everyone thinks she and I should be together. That's what made it so hard in the first place, to be together, and then to breakup. Maybe we love each other, but we have to find out for ourselves."  
  
Daisuke, who until now, had stiffened, relaxed a bit into Takeru's arms.  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"I want us to be friends again. Ever since Hikari and I started going out, you became so distant. And maybe now… That might be part of why we didn't keep going. We didn't want you to drift away."  
  
Daisuke snapped up, angry again now. "Oh so, what? It's my fault that the two angels aren't together? Yeah, yeah, just blame it on Daisuke. It's always his fault. I don't care anymore. Just go the hell away, Takeru. You think I want to be your friend now?"  
  
Takeru dropped back, and he reddened considerably, perhaps blushing before, but now in anger. "No Davis," he said, calling him by his American name, "I was just trying to make things right."  
  
He started to get up to go, when Daisuke mumbled out, "I'm sorry."  
  
Takeru whirled around.  
  
"I'm just feeling bad. Rejected by an angel, of course it's my fault. And then here comes her rightful partner, and then he says that it's cause of me that they aren't together? I wasn't sure how to react."  
  
"Daisuke, it's ok. It's just that you were avoiding me before, and it hurt to know that I caused it. So I wanted to have you back in my life."  
  
Takeru's arms were around Daisuke again, and all of a sudden, he leaned forward, and placed his lips on the tanned cheek, which turned a bright red. His own pale cheeks were scarlet, rosy apples.  
  
Daisuke let out a gasp. He had been so full of emotion up until now, that he hadn't realized that Takeru was sitting so close, and didn't realize he should be so nervous. But now it became clear to him. Maybe it wasn't because Takeru had been with Hikari that he had been made. Maybe it was because there was less time for him in Takeru and Hikari's lives that he'd felt so badly. He turned over and looked at the frozen Takeru who just sat there, blushing furiously, and made his decision.  
  
Daisuke whispered, "Thank you Takeru," and leaned over and kissed the blonde boy. Straight on his lips. He bent his head, and held onto Takeru even tighter. And this time, the kiss felt so right, like he was falling forever, and couldn't stop. It was like… kissing an angel. So they do exist.  
  
They held that position for a very long time. Then Daisuke whispered, "Thank you for helping me understand, to find myself."  
  
Takeru responded, "Thank you for letting me be with you," and then their lips met again, in a kiss, passionate, and deep, each fulfilling the other.  
  
Neither noticed that it had started snowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eeeks. So there. Wrote it. I can't believe I did that. Aaargh, and Takari is goood. It's just that the scenario seemed so cute. I can't believe we had to put in that strange phrase about the wings of angels. Also, this was originally not a winter story, so I might write something more of that later. The thing is, now who is Hikari going with? I don't know where to go from that, because really, the perfect person for her is Takeru… Oh by the way, her point of view is supposed to be ambiguous; is she being noble and giving up Daisuke? Does she still love Takeru? Is that why she's giving them both up? For some reason, it was meant to be Takeru comforting Daisuke, but ends up that Daisuke goes after Takeru. Takedai to Daikeru. Oh well. And also, please don't be too mean. Oh yeah, I left out a whole part where Takeru leaves, cause he doesn't want to take advantage of Daisuke in this state, but then Daisuke gets up and finds him later. Next time or fic? Maybe a revision. 


End file.
